No Ordinary Girl
by frankthedoor
Summary: Liza is a new girl in Lima with some mysterious issues. How will she handle a new school with no one to support her? Read to find out! Set in season 3.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** **New story! This means that updates for Things You'd Never Guess might not come out as fast, but there still should be at least one per week.**

**Enjoy!**

New state. New town. New school. I never thought I'd be here, at this point in my life. I'm an individual now, no parents to boss me around.

I could just go straight to college, but I'd rather finish out high school, even if it's hell. I'm hoping that my life will be better here in Lima, but I doubt it.

For me, life doesn't get better.

I'm a small town girl, born and raised in a fairly open family. Even though my childhood was rough, I still enjoyed it. But then I grew up, and the older I got, the less excited for life I became. I started staying home and not interacting with people. I felt lonely, but nothing and no one could cure it. I was always in pain, always, and the pressure on me to succeed didn't help, either... and then the worst day of my life came, so I became an emancipated minor, packed up my shit, and left.

I know that's a stupid move, to just run from your problems, but I don't really have any other options. I have a really hard time moving on from things, and I couldn't stay in that town and move on. I was weighed down.

My parents let me go pretty willingly, I think because they knew that I was struggling too much, hurting too much. They're helping out financially a bit here, which I am forever grateful for. I could manage on my own, but it would be a pain in the ass.

I pull into the garage of the apartment building I'll now be living in. I get out of my car and am greeted by an older man. "Liza?" he asks.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you," I answer, shaking his hand.

"You'll be on the second floor. I can help bring stuff up, if you'd like."

"No, thank you. I should be fine."

He hands me the key, and I grab a few boxes from my car, then I walk up to my apartment and open the door.

It's a nice place, and thank goodness there's at least _some _furniture in it. Finally, I can have a place all to myself where I don't have to worry about other people. Just me...

I set the boxes down and go back to the car. It takes four trips to get all my stuff, but I don't mind. When everything is at least _inside_, I start unpacking.

I sort of regret not giving myself much time to settle in first. I have to start school tomorrow, and the thought of that puts a knot in my stomach. I wasn't unpopular back home, but I wasn't popular, either. One of my biggest fears is not being accepted, and I really don't want that to happen here.

I sigh and continue unpacking. Here's to a new life...

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, this is kind of the set-up for the story. I hope you enjoyed it! Feedback is welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Quinn didn't dye her hair and is still in glee club.**

Food, food, food. What am I going to eat for dinner? I don't really feel like cooking today... frozen pizza sounds good.

I grab a pizza and a few other things from the store, pay for it, and then go outside to my car, quickly pulling my hood over my head to shield myself for the rain. As I'm putting the groceries in my car, I notice a girl looking at me. She's walking with a few other people, but she seems to be the only one that notices me. She has beautiful, blonde hair, and the most gorgeous hazel eyes I've ever seen. I lightly smile at her, but she doesn't smile back. She just looks at me with a confused look on her face. One of her friends, a girl with long, black hair, says something to her, and she turns her attention away from me. I look at her for a little bit longer, and then get in my car and drive home.

(*)

After I eat, I lay down on my bed and check my phone. I have a few texts, from my mom, and a few of my friends back home. They're all asking how I'm doing. I reply to all of them with 'I'm okay. I've settled in well.'

I get a reply instantly from my mom. ''Okay. I love you.' it says. I reply with ''I love you, too.'

I turn my phone off, plug it into the charger, and then get ready for bed. Suddenly, I feel worried, like I did sometimes when I was a kid. I would get scared to go to sleep, because I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to. Odd, I know...

I calm myself down and settle into bed. I close my eyes and everything vanishes, all of my fears and worries.

(*)

My alarm clock goes off and I sit up really fast. I get up and get ready in record time, and then start driving to McKinley. As I get out, I see a flood of students walking into the school, including the blonde I saw yesterday.

I walk inside and go to the main office. A lady looks up at me. "Hi, I'm Liza Edwards. I transferred here."

"Oh, hi!" she says. She shuffles through her desk and hands me a few papers. "This is your schedule, and I need you to fill out this paper."

She hands me a pen and I quickly fill out the paper, then give it back to her. She smiles, and says,"Your first class is upstairs in Mr. Weyn's room."

"Thanks," I say.

I walk up the stairs and enter his room. Everyone in the class looks at me. "Are you Liza?" he asks.

"Yup."

"You'll be sitting in the back, behind Blaine."

A good looking boy with black hair waves at me. I walk to the back and sit down as Mr. Weyn starts talking. "Hi, I'm Blaine," the boy says politely.

"Liza," I reply.

"Nice to meet you."

"You, too."

I relax in my desk and feel a pair of eyes on me, which leads me to the blond girl. I smile at her again, and, again, she doesn't smile back. I hear someone say, "Quinn," and she turns her head.

Quinn... I like that name.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ooh, yay! Reviews and follows! Thank you :)**

I've already decided that this school is shit. I've been here for two hours and I've seen three people get "slushied." Seriously, why would anyone do that?

Blaine was one of them. He was directing me to my next class and some asshole just dumped a red slushie on him. All Blaine did was go to his locker, pull out another pair of clothes, run into the bathroom, and then he came back out. I just looked at him, and he replied, "I'm used to it."

I'm awkwardly glancing around the cafeteria, trying to find a place to sit. I see an empty table in the back, and quickly walk towards it. I sit down and start eating the surprisingly not horrible school lunch. I see someone walk up to me out of the corner of my eye, and then I realize it's Blaine. He's with another boy (who, may I just say, has a great fashion sense). "This is my boyfriend, Kurt," Blaine states.

"Hi," Kurt says.

"Hi," I mumble.

"So, are you liking this school?" Blaine asks.

I almost choke on my food. Almost. "Wh- what kind of question is that?" I ask.

He kind of nods, almost as if he understands my sudden hostility. "I've seen three people get slushied, one of which was you, so let's just say I'm not exactly fond of this place."

"Neither was I," Kurt says. "I started going to another school, where I met Blaine."

"Why'd you come back?"

"My friends, Glee club."

"Glee club?" I ask in a confused tone.

"It's a bunch of people that get together and sing songs and stuff... You should come today!" Kurt exclaims.

"Um, no. I think I'm good."

"It's a lot of fun," Blaine says.

"I'm also guessing it's the reason you got a slushie dumped on you."

"You would be correct. But really, it's fun. I'm not saying you have to sing or anything, but you should go."

"I really don't want to," I say. "I still have to finish unpacking and stuff."

(*)

They dragged me along with them to Glee club, as much as I protested and ranted. Somehow the two of them overpowered me and they got me in the room where there were quite a few people just staring at us.

"Guys," Blaine breathes out, "this is Liza. She came to see what Glee is."

"Not by choice," I mutter.

I follow Blaine and Kurt to the back, and sit with them. Everyone introduces themselves. Right when I've met the last person, Quinn runs into the room. "You're late," Mr. Schuester says to her.

"Whatever," she mumbles.

She looks around for a place to sit, and then her eyes meet mine. "We have a new member" Mr. Schue states. "That's Liza."

"I'm not a member," I groan.

He talks for awhile, and then they do some vocal warm-ups. Kurt tries, to no avail, to get me to sing. After that, they start singing some songs. I don't know what songs they were, because the entire time I was focusing on a specific someone-

Quinn.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you for the follows and reviews! I really appreciate them :)**

"Sooooo," Kurt says as him, Blaine, and I are walking to the parking lot, "Did you like it?"

I try to act annoyed, but fail miserably. "You guys sounded nice."

"Nice? We sounded _perfect_."

"Eh, a couple of your pitches were off."

"No, they weren't!"

"Calm down," I laugh. "I'm joking. You guys sounded great."

I see her again, she's talking to that girl she was with last night... Santana. She's not fully involved in the conversation, though, she's looking at me again. I wink at her, and she smiles.

Wow, a reaction!

I say goodbye to Blaine and Kurt, and then I get into my car and drive home. I go into my apartment, pull out my keyboard, and start playing and singing, "Let it Be."

(*)

It's a little after seven, and I'm still playing when I hear a faint knock on the door. I walk to it and open it, to find Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, and... Quinn? I know I've only been at that school for one day, but I'm pretty sure that she doesn't hang out with the other three. "Why are you here?" I ask, cautiously. "And how the fuck do you know where I live?"

"A: you said you had to finish unpacking, and b: I made Blaine follow you home," Kurt says.

"That is singlehandedly the _creepiest _thing I have ever heard."

Kurt pushes past me and walks inside followed by Blaine and Rachel, but not Quinn. She justs stands there. "You might as well come in," I sigh.

She walks in. At least she has a sense of normalcy. "Nice place," Kurt says. "Where are your parents?"

"Uh..." I mumble. "Michigan?"

All three of them stare at me. "Like, on a vacation, or do you live alone?" Rachel asks.

"The latter."

"That must be amazing," Quinn mutters.

"Quinn, you're only saying that because your parents kicked you out after they found out you were pregnant," Rachel states.

"Hey!" Quinn shouts.

"Well, isn't this just a ''let's learn about each others' lives fest'" I sarcastically say, which makes Quinn laugh and Rachel glare at me.

I notice Kurt going through one of my unpacked boxes and taking stuff out. Everything's fine, until he pulls out a picture of Eden.

Eden, my very best friend. Eden, the person that supported me through everything. Eden, the girl that I loved. Eden, the girl who I watched get hit by a car, and then I held her in my arms while her breaths became short and her eyes started to close, and she told me that she loved me and that she would always be with me, and then the light disappeared from her eyes and I cried more than I ever have in my entire life. Eden, who I couldn't save. She was taken from me and everyone who cared for her. She didn't deserve it. I would have gladly taken her place if it meant that she could live.

"Liza... Liza are you alright?"

I look at Blaine and realize that tears are streaming down my face. I walk over to Kurt and take the picture from his hands. My tears stop and I just stare at it. At her perfect face, perfect smile, perfect everything. She was amazing...

"What happened to her?" Quinn asks quietly.

I turn to look at her, and mumble, "She was hit by a car..."

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, I'm fairly bad at writing long ones and I also wanted to give you guys an update while I have the time to write. The next one might not be out for a few days.**

**So, we've now established why Liza has moved to Lima (I'm now just going to call her Lima Liza). I was going to try and make it more emotional, but I think it hit the feels enough.**

**Let me know what you guys thought of it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**AN: I'm back, and ready to write more agonizingly short chapters! **

The four of us are standing there, silent. Quinn looks as if she's about to burst. She's looking at me with sad eyes.

I finally say something after quite a few seconds. "Do you guys want something to eat or-or drink?"

"No, I think we're fine," Blaine says.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Um... where do you want this?" Kurt asks, holding a small painting.

"Above the table, please," I answer.

And then the other three proceed to help me unpack. My mood quickly becomes better, and I'm back to making sarcastic jokes that make Quinn laugh and Rachel glare at me.

"So," Kurt says as he grabs the last item from the last box. "Are you coming to Glee tomorrow?"

"I don't know..." I say.

"You should," Rachel says. "I'm sure you have a really great voice!"

"Not really..."

"Well, let us be the judge of that. Play a song for us," she says, pointing at my keyboard.

"Um..." I say awkwardly. "I really don't like singing in front of people."

"Just do it," Kurt whines.

I sigh, sit down, and then start playing the chords to a song I wrote.

_"The answer's not so simple_

_The things I need aren't real_

_Inside I am dying_

_From all the hurt I feel_

_And if you really loved me_

_Then why aren't you here_

_From the skies above me_

_I can tell that you're not near..."_

I finish singing the song, and when I turn around to look at them, they all have surprised looks on their faces, and Rachel's has just a hint of jealousy.

"Wow," Quinn sighs. "Did you write that?"

"Yeah," I mumble.

"It was beautiful!" Kurt exclaims. "Sad and heartbreaking, but beautiful!"

"Yeah," Blaine agrees.

"Thanks," I laugh.

Kurt looks at Rachel and says, "We need her in Glee Club."

Rachel looks as if she's about to protest, but then she sighs and responds,"Yeah." She then looks at me. "You really should join. You'd be great in it."

"I'll think about it."

Kurt decides that they should probably go home, and says goodbye. They all walk out the door, and I smile at them as I close it.

Back to being alone.

**AN: I'm trying to figure out where I'm going to go with this, so please bear with me. I'll try to figure it out by the end of tomorrow so that you guys don't have to wait forever for updates.**

**Thank you for reading! Stay safe and have a good night!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm a horrible person. Sorry :/**

Another day of "learning" shit that I'm never going to use in life. Great...

"Liza!" Kurt sings.

"Well aren't you just chipper today," I laugh. "Wait," I say seriously,"Did you and Blaine," I make a fairly obscene gesture," you know, do it last night?"

And that earns me a surprisingly powerful punch to the gut. "I'm just gonna take that as a yes," I groan.

Kurt scoffs. "Apparently, she's a perv," he tells Blaine as Blaine walks towards us.

"I'm not a perv, just... uniquely humored? Something like that."

"You're a perv," Kurt deadpans.

(*)

Once again, I have been dragged to Glee. "This is a crime!" I shout at Kurt, Blaine, and, Rachel as they bring me into the classroom. "I demand the right to a fair trial... or, in this case, the option to go home!"

Yeah... I'm dramatic. And everyone in Glee just heard my rant. And Quinn is laughing at me. How wonderful!

"Nice to see you, Liza," Mr. Schue chuckles.

I just groan and sit in the same spot I sat in yesterday. Quinn stands up from where she's seated and sits next to me. "I found your rant hilarious," she smiles.

"Shut up," I mumble.

"I'm not saying it in a mean way. It really was funny."

"Well... I'm glad my dramatic protests amused someone."

She laughs.

Rachel stands up and starts talking about something, but I'm too busy focusing on how Quinn is sitting next to me.

Quinn is sitting next to me.

Quinn Fabray.

And she smells nice.

"Liza?" Rachel interrupts my thoughts.

"Hm, yeah, what?"

"I asked if you would be willing to sing that song you wrote in front of all of us."

"Um... no?"

Quinn leans over and whispers,"Do it."

I look at her and begin to protest, but she just shakes her head and points at the piano. The glorious piano.

And I'd never pass up the chance to play a piano like that.

I walk up to the front and start singing the song.

_"The answer's not so simple..."_

Ugh, that song gets to me every time. Why did I have to sing that one in front of them last night and just now?

"Wow," Mercedes exhales. "You might be even better than Rachel."

"Hey!" Rachel snaps. "I'll have you know that I won a competition for the best voice in Lima!"

Mr. Schue glares at the two girls, and then looks at me with a soft expression. "You have a great voice, Liza."

"Thanks."

I start walking back up to my seat, but then turn around. "Can I leave n-"

My answer is Quinn pulling me into my seat. "Do you honestly hate this _that _much?" she laughs.

"No," I mumble so quietly she can't hear me.

But apparently Kurt could, because he just turns around and grins.

What have I gotten myself into?

**AN: Yeah... I apologize for the lame jokes in this. If you hated them (or liked them) please let me know in a review. That may possibly determine my future attempts at humor.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey, look, I finally updated!**

"You have _got _to come to the dance tonight. It's going to be so much fun!"

"Kurt, no offense, but dances are, like, the least fun thing ever. And they're filled with drama," I state.

"Pleeeeease? Please, please, please?"

Kurt is currently trying to convince me to go to the homecoming dance tonight, but honestly, I hate dances. They're fun for about two seconds, and then somebody starts being dramatic. That's usually when I bail.

I would normally be completely against going, but the more Kurt asks and begs the more I falter.

"Fine," I groan. "I'll go, but don't expect me to be happy about it."

"Great! Now all we have to do is find you a date!"

I lightly hit his arm and yell, "No!" I then sigh and say, "I can't believe I've been here for three weeks and you've already convinced me to join Glee club and go to this dance. Damn you, Kurt Hummel."

"That's because I have excellent persuasion skills," he hums happily.

Rachel, Quinn, and Blaine walk over to us. Blaine asks, "So, who'll be at the dance tonight?"

We all raise our hands except for Quinn. Kurt raises his eyebrows. "Quinn, why aren't you going?"

She nervously chuckles. "You know, dances... people... drama. They're quite annoying."

"You really should go," Kurt states. "I convinced Liza to go!"

"I'm amazed," Rachel says.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"It's just that you're really stubborn and all."

"I'll go," Quinn randomly blurts.

She glances at me and smiles slightly.

Maybe tonight will be fun. Maybe.

(*)

"You didn't wear a dress?!" Kurt shrieks as soon as he sees me. "You would look great in a dress!"

"I wanted to wear a tux, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you should be showing off your _ass_ets right now!"

"Maybe I don't want to."

Kurt huffs and then walks into the gym with Blaine, leaving Quinn and I in the hallway alone.

"I think you look nice," Quinn says in a soft voice.

"Thanks," I say. "You, too."

We stand there awkwardly for a few seconds, glancing at each other and then laughing nervously. "May I escort you in?" I ask her.

"Sure," she laughs when I bow and then take her arm.

We walk into the gym and I will admit, it is decorated nicely. Almost too nicely. I see Kurt talking to Finn by the punch bowl, and Rachel looking distressed while chatting with Blaine. The other Glee club members are scattered throughout the gym, dancing.

"Do you want to dance?" Quinn asks.

"Only if you want to."

"I do," she says as she finds a spot for the both of us.

We start dancing, and I will admit, she is pretty good. And I kind of suck. She laughs when I almost fall on my face after a particularly tricky move. "Hey," I whine and pout. "Don't laugh at me."

"I'm sorry," she giggles.

We dance to a few more songs, and then a slow song comes on, and we just look at each other awkwardly. Neither one of us makes an effort to move closer to the other. I'm about to walk away and get some punch when Kurt runs over and pushes us together, yells "Dance!" and then runs away to Blaine.

Quinn laughs and puts her arms around my neck, and I put my hands on her waist. "You're a lot better at slow dancing," she tells me with a grin.

"Not funny," I say, trying to stifle a laugh.

She pulls me a bit closer and rests her head on my shoulder. I think this is probably the best dance I've been to. Maybe it's because so far there hasn't been any dilemmas, but it might also be because of Quinn. I'd normally never admit that I may possibly sort of have feelings for someone, but I honestly may possibly have feelings for Quinn.

Feelings that I'm 99.9% sure aren't reciprocated.

Either way, I'm still enjoying myself. And this is the first time I've felt good for over a year.

And I've got Quinn Fabray to thank for that.

**AN: Did you like my assets pun? I wasn't going to do it, but I couldn't help myself.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Question- do you guys want me to put a little quote or statement before each chapter to foreshadow what's to come?**

The rest of the night was great. Maybe even perfect. Quinn and I danced quite a lot, and only with each other. Some guy asked her to dance, but she turned him down.

It was cute, and yes, I just said that.

She's an angel, that Quinn Fabray. She's the first person to put a spark in my heart since Eden.

Damn it, I'm getting all soft...

I'm currently on my way to Quinn's house. I asked her if she wanted to spend the night at my apartment, and she said yes, but that she had to get some stuff from her house first.

I pull into her driveway, and she gets out, saying a quick, "I'll be right back," and then walking inside. She has a really nice house. White, two stories, a nice garage. I wouldn't mind living here. After a few minutes, she jogs back out and gets into my car. I pull out of the driveway and speed off to my apartment.

When we get inside, I suddenly feel very self conscious about my apartment, even though it isn't a mess. I tell her she can put her stuff in my bedroom, and ask her what she wants to do when she comes back out.

"Could we watch a movie?" she asks.

"Yeah, sure," I say. "Which one?"

She thinks for a minute, and then replies, "_Paranormal Activity_."

"Oh, fun, a horror movie," I nervously chuckle.

She grins. "I never took you as a person that didn't like horror movies."

"I mean, they're scary..."

"That's why they're called horror movies."

And for that comment, I throw a pillow from my couch at her. I then get up and find the movie, and put it into my DVD player.

We both sit down on the couch as the movie starts. We start off at different ends of the couch, but within the first twenty minutes of the movie, she's right next to me.

I'm a little scared, but she looks _horrified_. During one scene, she screams and jumps, and then burrows her face into the space between my shoulder and neck. I just wrap my arms around her and quietly chuckle.

After the movie, we get ready for bed. "You can sleep in the bed," I tell her, but she just shakes her head. "Really, it's fine," I say, "I'll sleep on the couch."

"Why don't we just share it?" she asks. "I mean, your bed is big enough for both of us, and I kind of don't want to sleep alone after that movie..." the last part is mumbled.

I laugh. "Okay."

We crawl into my bed, and I turn off the lamp. For a bit, I just lay there, wanting to go to sleep but being nervous because Quinn freaking Fabray is in my bed.

When I'm almost asleep, I feel her move closer to me and grab my hand. I turn on my side and find her looking at me. "Thanks for tonight," she whispers.

"No, thank you," I reply.

She starts to say something, but hesitates. "What?" I ask her.

"Can... never mind..."

"Come on, tell me."

After a few seconds, she says, "Can you put your arm around me?"

Well, that wasn't what I was expecting.

I say, "Yeah," and then wrap my arm around her waist. With a sigh, I say, "Goodnight."

She gets a bit closer to me and says the same thing...


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been really stressed and busy with school.**

_**The most unexpected people can have the largest impact.**_

Oh.

My.

God.

She is on top of me. How the hell did she get on top of me?! And how the hell did I not wake up when she did?

I slowly and carefully turn my head to look at my clock. It's just after 8.

Great.

I hope she isn't one of those people that sleeps until noon, because I don't want to lay here for four hours. Even though she's gorgeous and adorable, I can't not move for four hours. I can barely stay still for a minute.

I sigh and reach for my phone, but suddenly her hand is on mine and my heart is racing and oh bejesus I think I might die because now she's looking at me with those stunning eyes and-

Okay, Liza, calm down. She's just a girl. Just a girl you barely know, and yes, she may be in your bed, but that's totally cool and why did you even mention that fact to yourself? Now all you can concentrate on is the fact that she is in, well, technically _on_, your bed. And you.

I'm really bad at calming myself down...

"Hey," Quinn mumbles with a smile.

"Hey," I reply. "Did my movement wake you?"

"No, I've been up for the past ten minutes. You're really cute when you're asleep."

Gahhhhhhhhhhh how does she do this to me? How?

I'm like, ninety percent sure that I'm furiously blushing because her smile grows wider and she laughs. "Um... do you want breakfast?" I ask.

"My stomach says yes, but I kind of don't want to move. You are also _really_ comfortable."

"Get up," I laugh.

She sits up and follows me as I make my way towards the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" I ask her, opening the fridge.

"I have an odd craving for bacon."

"Bacon sounds good. Do you like eggs?"

"Yeah."

"Scrambled or fried?"

"Scrambled, please."

I grin at her. "I like you."

She gives me a quizzical look, so I follow up with, "I prefer scrambled eggs, but a lot of people back home like fried."

"Oh" she says with a nod.

I put the bacon in the oven and start cooking the eggs. She sits down at the small table in the kitchen and looks around. "Can I ask you something?" she says in an uncertain tone.

"Yeah, of course," I say.

"That girl, Eden... was she your... your, um, girlfriend?"

"She was my best frie-"

"Oh," Quinn says in a somewhat defeated voice.

"But I loved her. Like, _really_ loved her."

Quinn is happy again. "Really?"

"Yeah," I say, and then laugh a little. "I mean, you saw the picture of her. She was gorgeous. And nice and sweet and so many other things. You would have liked her. She was, and I guess, still is, a thousand times better than I am."

Quinn smiles. "I doubt that. You're pretty cool. I'll just say that she was _as_ cool as you."

"Yeah, no. She was better."

"Why do you do that?"

I pull the bacon out of the oven and rearrange the pieces, then put it back in. "What?" I ask.

"Put yourself down."

"Because I'm literally the worst person ever."

"I don't believe that."

"I told my parents I hated them every day for three years, I've committed a few crimes, and I almost got one of my teachers fired. On purpose."

"And how old were you when you did all that?"

"Under eleven."

"So you were young. Kids do stupid things. People make mistakes. It's natural. No one is completely innocent."

"Yeah, I know, but-"

"No ''buts.'"

I sigh. How can she think I'm a good person? I guess she is right, though. People do make mistakes.

I take the bacon out again and put it onto a plate with the eggs, then set it in front of her. I sit down across from her and begin eating. We're both silent, but it's not uncomfortable. It's a pleasant silence.

I am falling in love with Quinn Fabray.

Damn.

**AN: I put that little saying at the top to show the importance of not only Quinn in this story, but everyone in general. Sometimes the last person you'd think would ever mean anything to you ends up meaning the world to you.**

**Again, sorry for the lack of an update. I hope everyone has a good night!**


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks have passed since Quinn spent the night at my house. Sectionals for Glee have happened (we won), I got a slushie in my face for the first time, and Quinn spent the night one more time.

I would say that those two weeks were great, but they weren't. Quinn went on a date with Sam.

I should have known that I didn't have a chance with her. I shouldn't have allowed myself to have feelings for her, but I did, and my God, I regret it.

So now I find myself moping in Glee, watching Sam and Quinn smile at each other, while Rachel sings some dumb song. I look up and find Kurt staring at me with puppy dog eyes, like he knows why I'm upset. I give him a fake smile to say, "I'm fine," and then look away.

Rachel finishes her song, and then sits next to Finn. Mr. Schue gets up and says, "Nice job, Rachel," he says. "Okay, guys, Regionals is in a month and a half, and we need songs. The theme is inspiration."

"So," Kurt says, standing up, "do you have any song ideas."

"No, but I'm sure Rachel does," I chuckle as Rachel walks over.

"As a matter of fact, I do!" she says. "I was thinking of 'Here's To Us' by Halestorm- without the swears, of course."

"That's a nice song," Quinn smiles, walking over with Sam. "Sam and I are going to Breadstix for a little while, do any of you want to come?"

Kurt and Rachel say, "Sure," but I say, "No," causing Quinn to pout. "I'm doing some work for my landlord in a bit."

"Just come for a few minutes," Kurt says.

"No, I'll go some other time."

I walk out of the room and out to my car. I really do have work, just not for another hour or so.

(*)

_Two missed calls._

I groan and look at the clock.

_12:32 a.m._

_Quinn calling._

I stare at my phone for another few seconds and then answer it. "Hello?" I sigh.

"Hi," Quinn says. "Did I wake you? I totally did, didn't I?" She sounds nervous.

"Yeah. What's up?"

To be honest, I'm not super surprised that she called me. I've been avoiding her for the past week, and I'm 100% sure she's noticed.

"I, um, well... I'm kind of stuck at the mall."

"Why?"

"Sam and I were hanging out, and then we started arguing, and then he left... Can you come pick me up? Please?"

"I... I have to work in, like, four hours, and isn't the mall forty minutes away from where I live?"

"Yeah, but... Please? I didn't know who else to call, and... and-"

I sigh, sitting up, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you," she says, and then hangs up.

I grab my keys and walk out, not even caring that I'm still in my pajamas.

Thirty minutes later (I sped) I pull up next to the curb by Quinn. She gets in, looking distressed. "I'm sorry," she whispers.

"It's okay."

I pull out of the mall and drive her home. As she gets out, she says, "Thank you."

I nod and little and then drive off when she gets inside her house.

**AN: Sorry for that crappy chapter and the long break!**


	11. Chapter 11

To say that it's been a long day would be an understatement.

I've been building a house with my landlord for the past five hours, and a few things haven't gone according to plan.

First, I slept for about an hour when I got home. Second, I slammed a nail into my thumb, then fell off a ladder. And now, the other guys that are helping about are arguing while I hold an ice pack on my head because one of them slammed a board into my face.

I'd really like to punch someone right now.

"Are you alright?"

I look up and see Quinn standing above me, with something in her hand.

"Apparently my face attracts boards."

Her face shows a flash of worry and then she's sitting next to me, setting what she's holding down. "Do you have a concussion? Do you feel light headed? Let me see it."

She turns my face with her hands, closely inspecting it. "I'm fine," I tell her.

"It doesn't look fine. It's bleeding a little, and so is your thumb. And your knee. What the hell happened?"

I explain to her the events of the day, sighing when I finish.

"That's awful," she says. She studies me again. "Well, you aren't bleeding anymore..."

With a slight hesitation, she leans over and kisses my forehead, right where I got hit. Her lips feel soft and gentle, and I have to stop breathing to keep myself from sighing contentedly.

"Better?" she whispers.

"Much," I smile.

She smiles back, and then picks up the things she brought. "I made you lunch," she says nervously. "I figured it's the least I could do since I woke you up at midnight."

"You didn't have to, but thank you."

She gives me the meal, and I unwrap it. A turkey sandwich. Two, actually. "How did you know I like turkey?" I laugh.

"That's what you eat for lunch everyday," she states, and then her pupils dilate a bit.

That just makes me laugh more as she pouts. "You're adorable, Quinn Fabray," I smile. "Do you want to go out to dinner sometime?"

She blushes (which makes me think she's even more adorable) and says, "Yes."

We sit quietly as I eat and the men continue to argue. "Do you want some?" I ask her, offering half of a sandwich.

"Sure," she answers, taking it. "Thank you. So... what are they arguing about?"

"It was about construction safety, but I think now it's about how one of them slept with the other's wife."

Quinn tries to stifle a laugh. "Men..."

"What?" I chuckle. "If you saw a really hot guy that was married, would you do him?"

"I mean, no, that's just-"

"What if you really love him and he says he loves you, too?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"I know I would," I laugh.

She stares at me for a moment. "Why?"

"Their marriage would be ruined anyway. He's already cheated, so there's no going back. And maybe I'd end up marrying him. Well, if I wasn't gay, of course..." She's still staring at me. "You realize I'm kidding, right? I wouldn't have sex with a married person."

"Nice morals," she giggles.

She looks at me again, and this time I look back. I study everything about her. How she's wearing a green shirt that compliments her eyes, how her jeans outline her legs nicely, how her slight smile is the most amazing thing in the ever expanding universe.

All those are reasons why I can't stop myself from leaning into her. I can't stop the way my heart aches for her. However, I am still surprised when I feel my lips meet hers, and when I feel her kiss me back.

This must be what heaven feels like.


	12. Chapter 12

"Uh, I'm sorry, I-I..."

Quinn is staring at me, stunned, and trying to form a sentence. I am looking back at her, and beating the shit out of myself in my mind.

"I can't do this," she says as she stands up.

"No," I say (pathetically), standing up with her. "Don't go. I'm sorry, I just... I mean, you were sitting there, and you looked really beautiful, and you were being really nice, and... this isn't really helping me, is it?"

Stupid, stupid, stupid...

But, she smiles, a tiny hint of a smile before her face becomes serious again. "I have to go," she says, quickly, and then she practically runs to her car and speeds off.

I am an idiot. As one of my friends from Michigan might say, "a bloody idiot."

(*)

The past three days have been hella awkward. Quinn hasn't said a word to me, and has spent the entire day, it seems, avoiding me. I mean, I get that I kissed her and all, but _avoiding_ me? Really?

It's not fair. I honestly love *cough, cough* like her. She's pretty, and nice, and...

Okay, Liza, shut the fuck up before you start daydreaming about her beautiful hair and her lips-

I did it again...

I decide to skip Glee and just play basketball with a few other students who I've yet to be acquainted with. I really need to get some anger out, and if there's a good way to do that, it's sports.

I get paired up with a guy named Devin, who is 6'10" and a beast. We're against two seniors, Ryan and Blake, who are also pretty tall.

After twenty minutes, we decide to take a break. Devin and I are winning 35-16 (I scored 12 points. Yay! That's probably a record for me). As we walk back onto the court, I see Quinn out of the corner of my eye, watching us.

We start playing. I get the ball, run down the court, and pass the ball to Devin. He shoots, and scores! This happens a few more times, and then we end the game.

"Good job," Ryan says to me. "You're decent, for a girl."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Girls aren't good at basketball."

"That's bullshit. You ever heard of the WNBA?"

"Ah, they're just a bunch of dyk-"

"Don't even say it. I will kick your ass if you do."

He chuckles. "Sorry. I was just messing with you."

I pick up my water bottle and take a sip. Quinn is still leaning against her car, but she's doing something on her phone.

"I'm going to head home," I tell them. "Nice game."

"See you," they reply.

I open my car door and throw my bag in. As I start to get it, Quinn says, "You're not even going to say, 'hi,' to me?"

"Nope," I say.

She frowns. ""Why?"

"Because you've been avoiding me."

"I haven't been avoiding you, I've just been... busy."

"Cut the shit, Quinn," I snap. "You sped away the other day and you've made just about every effort to get away from me since. I get it, you don't like me. It's fine. It doesn't mean you need to avoid me and make me feel like shit, though."

"It's not that I- I mean, I was surprised, and..."

Sam walks out of the school and over to us. "Hey, Quinn," he says, smiling, "You ready?"

Quinn looks at me with a sad expression while I sigh. Just then, Devin walks over.

"Hey, can you give me a ride home?" he asks.

"Sure," I mumble.

"Why don't you guys come to Breadstix with us?" Sam asks.

Before I can reply, Devin says, "Okay!"

"Meet you there?"

"Yeah," I sigh.

This is going to be the most awkward moment of my life...

**AN: Feedback would be much appreciated, as I'm not sure where I'm going to go with this. The writer's block has hit me hard...**

**Thank you all for reading! Enjoy your weekend!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hiiiiiiiii :)**

Awkward was an understatement.

They'd been sitting there for ten minutes. Sam and Quinn were on one side, and Devin and I are on the other. Devin and Sam are talking about sports.

The waiter comes over and asks us want we want. After he leaves, Quinn and I make eye contact. Sam notices.

"So what's with you two? You seem mad at each other," he states.

"Nothing," I say while looking at Quinn.

She's nervous now. She's biting her lip and looking all over the place. Sam continues talking to Devin, but the latter puts his arm around my shoulder. I look at him, curious as to why, but he just whispers, "I got you." Then, he nods at Quinn.

So he knows. I'll have to ask him about that later.

Quinn glances at me again, and frowns when she sees Devin's arm around me.

"So, Liza, you comin' to Glee tomorrow?" Sam asks.

It takes all of my strength to not reach over the table and punch him in the face. I know, I shouldn't hate him, but I do. Probably because he's dating the girl I like...

"I don't know."

"Aw, come on. You're a really good singer. We need you!"

"Trust me, you don't."

"We do," Quinn says, but I can sense a hidden message in it.

_I do._

"I don't really want to go," I sigh.

Sam asks, "Why not?"

"There's just some people I don't want to be around." Quinn glares at me. "Plus, I've got better things to do."

"Playing basketball all day with a bunch of losers is doesn't count as, 'better things to do!'" Quinn shouts.

"Yeah, well, playing people isn't exactly a fun thing, either!" I reply. "And they aren't losers! You are!"

I stand up and motion for Devin to, also. He slides out of the booth, and we both start to leave.

"What was that?" Sam says.

I don't hear what Quinn answers with, because I run outside.

I get in my car and start driving to Devin's house. After a few minutes, he starts to speak. "You like her, don't you?"

"Um... yeah. How'd you know?"

"Pretty obvious. You may be pissed at her, but there's still a light in your eyes when you look at her."

"We kissed."

"That's even worse."

It's silent again. I pull into his driveway.

"Look, I've, uh... I've been through this type of thing before. If you want or need to talk, just let me know."

He gets out, grabs his stuff, and smiles. "Thank you," I say.

"See you tomorrow."

**AN: I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYY. I'm trying to write more. I really am!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thanks for sticking with me and my untimely updates and short chapters :)**

It's been five days. Five agonizing, excruciating days. I went to glee once, on the third day, only to leave ten minutes after because Quinn and Sam were all cuddly.

She's using him.

Or maybe she does kind of like him. Who knows?

_God, I'm a mess._

I walk into my advanced literature class, which Devin is in. Quinn is, too. I sit next to Devin and sigh. "Day six?" he asks.

"Yup."

"Maybe you should talk to her. Or move on. You can't keep doing this to yourself."

"But she's so-"

"She hurt you."

I look over at Quinn. She's writing something in a notebook. She glances up at me, and I look away.

"I can see the pain in your eyes. Your body can hide it, but your eyes can't." Devin says. "Let's go-"

A gruff voice interrupts Devin. "Excuse me."

"Yes?" the teacher says.

"I'm looking for a girl named Liza."

That's when I look up at him. He's a tall man, maybe 6'5", and about 180 pounds. He's a cop.

Everyone looks at me.

"That would be me," I sigh.

"I'm going to need to talk to you down at the station. I have a detective there from Michigan investigating the death of an Eden Delmont."

"But…" the tears are there. "Wha… what is there to investigate? She was… she was hit by a car…"

Devin grabs my hand. Quinn is staring at me. Everyone is.

_She's dead. She's dead. She was hit by a car. There's nothing to investigate._

_Wait…_

_They never did catch who hit her._


	15. Chapter 15

The car ride was short. We arrived at the police station in four minutes, and the officer led me inside. There was a tall, skinny man wearing a nice suit standing right by the door. "Is this her?" he asked the cop.

"Yes."

The tall man motions for me to walk inside and then leads me to a room towards the back of the building. He opens the door for me. "Thanks," I say as I walk in.

"Sit down." He closes the door and sits across from me. "Eden was your friend?"

"Best friend."

He shuffles some papers. "You were close?"

"Together all the time."

"Were you two… intimate?"

"N-no," I cough.

"I've heard reports that you two had a relationship."

"It was a friendship. Nothing more."

"No romantic feelings?"

I start to talk, but then fall silent. I study my hands in my lap. "Not on her end."

"So you loved her?"

"Yes."

"And did she know?"

"I never told her."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. She was my best friend, and she was straight. I guess… well, I guess I didn't want to lose our friendship, so I just didn't tell her."

He flips over one of the papers. It's a picture of Eden and me. I'm sitting on a bench, and she's standing behind me, kissing my cheek.

"You're sure you weren't dating?"

My eyes are watering. "Ab… Absolutely."

"Okay. I'll take your word on that. Now, tell me about the events of the day she died."

"Um…" I try to recall what happened that day. It's a little foggy in my mind. "I think… she needed something at one of the stores in town. I can't remember what it was… She asked me to go with her, so I did."

I stop for a moment and study the room. The walls are white, the floor is carpeted. Odd…

"We got what she needed, and then decided to go out to eat at one of the restaurants down the street, and as we were crossing the road… I saw the car coming, and I tried to stop her, but she was a couple of steps ahead of me…"

Tears are rolling down my face. I tried not to cry as I spoke, but I can't hide it anymore. I bury my face in my hands.

"What did the car look like?"

"It… it was red. A S-Subaru. I think there was more than one p-p-person in it."

"What happened after she was hit?"

"I- she went flying. She l-landed… she landed by the sidewalk on the other s-side of the r-road. The car kept g-going. I glanced at the license plate, but I only saw the… I only s-saw the letter b. It was the first on the plate… I r-ran over to her. She was breathing, f-faintly. She looked at me, and whispered something to calm me down. 'It's okay. I'll be alright.' I just held her. S-someone called the cops… I'm not sure wh-who."

"Was the license plate a Michigan plate?"

I'm silent for a moment. "Yes. It looked new- well, clean, like it had just been put on the car."

"Was it a male or female driving the car?"

"A male. I remember that. He looked older. Maybe in his forties or fifties. No older than fifty-five, though."

He furiously scribbles words on a notepad. I glance at it. His handwriting is messy, but I can read it. He's writing what I said. He stops, looks at me, and coughs. I look away.

"Did you two ever fight?"

I'm caught off guard by this.

**AN: Phew, sorry again. I suck. Happy Holidays :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Trigger warning: there is cutting in this chapter.**

"Liza."

I snap out of the daze I'm in. "What?"

"Did you two ever fight?"

"Of course we fought. We were best friends. We had our disagreements."

"Did you ever get jealous?"

This wasn't going in a direction I like. "What do you even mean? What do these questions have to with the day she died?"

"Just answer them. Did you ever get jealous when she showed interest in a boy?"

"At first, I did, but after a while, no."

"Did you ever get so jealous that you wanted to hurt her? Say, push her in front of a car?"

My jaw hangs open. "Why-"

"I think that you were mad because she didn't love her. Maybe you got so mad that you pushed her into the street and the driver of the car was in such shock that they drove away, or maybe… maybe you hired someone to hit her. Did you do that? You wanted her dead, right? She had to be yours, and if she wouldn't be with you, then she couldn't be with anyone else."

"Stop, please… just… s-stop."

He didn't stop. He kept pestering me, saying I did it, saying I should just confess already. He even threatened me. I started crying after ten minutes. After twenty, I screaming at him to stop. At thirty, they released me.

"Do you think he was too hard on her?" one of the cops says as I walk by.

"I mean… if she killed the girl… well, there wasn't any proof. He was too rough with her."

The officer that picked me up from the school walks me outside. "We may have further questions," he states, and then goes in.

It's almost dark out, and it's raining. My car is still at school, which is on the other side of town. I sigh, zipping up my sweatshirt and putting my hood on, and start jogging towards the school.

I'm most of the way there when I lose it. I lean up against the side of a building and start crying. The events of the day and of the day Eden died flash in my head, over and over, bombarding my mind. I put my hands in my pocket and feel something I had forgotten was there.

A knife.

I'm surprised that the police didn't find it. Maybe cops here just aren't that good.

I open the blade and study it for a few seconds. I haven't done this for a while. I think the day of Eden's funeral was the last time I did it. I bring the knife down to my wrist, and cut slowly. It stings. I feel liquid on my forearm. I stop crying. Then, I continue towards the school.

When I get there, Quinn and Sam are walking out of the school, followed by the others. I try to get to my car as fast as possible, but Kurt notices me. "Lizaaaaaa!" he calls, and everyone looks at me. "Where were you today?"

Quinn is studying me. "Police station," I say.

"Why?"

I cough. "Um… they had questions about E-Eden."

"What kind of questions?" Kurt cautiously asks.

"J… Just…" I feel lightheaded.

"Liza, you ok?" Blaine asks as he walks over. He looks down at me, and his eyes widen. "Liza, why is there blood on your hands?"

Everyone looks and gasps. I follow their eyes down to my wrist. Blood is dripping off of my left hand. "Knife… there's a knife in my pocket."

"Someone call an ambulance!" Kurt shouts.

I glance at Quinn. There are tears in her eyes. I look back down at my hands and start crying. "Don't… don't call an ambulance. Just take me in one of your cars, please," I sob. "The cops think I did it!"

"Did what? Liza, what do they think you did?" Blaine asks, his voice calm and soothing.

"Blaine, this isn't the time for questions," Quinn snaps. "Get her into my car. I'll take her to the hospital."

"An ambulance would be a much better-" Rachel starts to say, but Quinn cuts her off.

"She said she doesn't want an ambulance. Now, let's go."

Blaine puts me in Quinn's car and sits in the back with me. Quinn and Sam are up front. Normally, I'd be mad that Sam is there, but he's being so kind. He is constantly asking me if I'm okay, right up to the moment where I pass out.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I'm sooooooo sorry. Real life caught up with me :( For the ultimate experience while reading this chapter, listen to "The Light Behind Your Eyes" by MCR (but be prepared for the feels).**

"Liza. Liza, stay with me. Liza!"

There's a doctor standing by me- by my body. Wait… I can see myself?

This can't be real.

The sound of my heart flatlining fills the room. I walk outside and see Quinn crying. Sam is holding her. The entire glee club is there. Everyone. Devin is standing off to the side staring at his phone. There are years in his eyes. He mumbles, "Fuck." No one hears him except for me.

Me. Who am I right now?

"Devin!" I shout, to no avail. "Quinn! Someone, please!"

"They can't hear you."

I freeze where I am. That voice… it's been so long since I heard it. Since I heard _her_.

"No matter how much you scream… they'll never hear you. I screamed, you know… I screamed to you for days… You never heard me."

"E… Eden?"

"I tried for days… for months… then you moved and I gave up. I knew you wouldn't hear me. You'd never hear me say 'thank you' for everything you did for me. You'd never hear me tell you how much I miss you and how I know how much you hurt because I hurt, too. I felt it. I _still _feel it. I knew you loved me, I did, and I never talked to you about it. I just let it happen. That's my biggest regret. I didn't love you the same way, but I did love you… I- I should have told you that I knew… Because now you're even more damaged."

"Eden… you… you can't think like that," I cry.

"Says you!" she sobs. "Look where you are right now! Do you see this? The cops think you fucking killed me! I don't know how to tell them that you didn't and I know who did! I saw them every _damn _day, being all comforting to you and acting like they didn't kill your best friend!"

"Eden, please, calm down! Who are you talking about? Please…"

"They went on each day like it was nothing and then they finance your move here and help you out! How can they do that when they _murdered _me?! How!" she screeches.

"Wai… what?" I say.

She's talking about my parents. It can't… no… It can't be them… They didn't kill her…

"Your parents killed me!" she cries. "I tried… I tried so hard to tell you… Why? Why couldn't you hear me?!"

"Stop. Stop!"

I run outside. I run away. I run past the town line. I run out of the state. I run home. I see my parents sitting on the couch. They're drinking wine. They're laughing.

"Isn't that just spectacular," my mom sighs.

"It really is," my father laughs. "We killed her and they think Liza did it."

"Are we letting her take the fall for it?"

"Ah… I don't know. I mean, we did kill her for Liza's benefit. That girl was clouding her mind. Sending Liza to prison kind of ruins the plan."

Eden is next to me now. I'm out of breath. "What… what are they talking about? What plan?"

"I knew," she says, calmly. "Your father has a lot of money stored away. It's all illegal. He wanted you to take it all over when you turned 18. I knew. I tried to stop it, to get you away. He killed me."

"But… that… that can't be true."

"They can't see you. Go look. On his computer, there is a folder called 'Out Transac.' There's a code to get into it. Type '8agT673genT4f5.'

I do what she says. Sure enough, there are all of the transactions for his illegal money. There are screenshots of emails in the folder, too. Emails and texts to random people… Then I find the car he purchased a while ago. I never saw it, but I knew he bought it. It's the car that hit Eden.

"I'm dreaming," I laugh. "I have to be."

"You're not dreaming. It's real. You know it. You're in between worlds right now. Life and death."

"How are you here, then? You're dead."

"I think I'm tied to you. I think I stayed so that I could tell you the truth. I'm so sorry."

She breaks down and I go to hold her. "It's not your fault. You didn't do anything… but you have to promise me something."

She looks up at me. I can see her again. _Really_ see her. "What?"

"_You _have to move on. I'll be okay here, I promise. I need you to go, though. I don't know what comes for you after this, but I need you to go find it. Promise me. Please."

"I don't want to leave you," she says quietly, and I can tell she's afraid.

"Promise me," I whisper into her hair.

I let go of her and look into her eyes. "You'll be okay?" I nod. "Alright. I promise."

We hug each other and she kisses my temple. I can hear quiet voices in the background. She hears them, too. "I think life is calling you back. Go get 'em."

"Thank you," I say.

"No problem. I love you." She's silent for a moment. "I'll go first?"

I nod. "I love you, too." She grabs my hand and we stand there. After a few seconds, I feel her touch start to fade. I look into her eyes and she smiles. I smile back.

Then, she's gone.

I see Quinn again. She looks right to where I'm standing, back in the hospital. I see the fear in her eyes. I see her see me. I look to where Eden was when I first saw her. I sob a little. Quinn gasps.

"Liza. Liza! Come on, come back to us… I know you can hear me. You can do it."

_Beeeeeeeeeeep beep beep beep beep_.

"_I know that's the girl you love now. Go get her. Don't let her go, Liza. Take the chance."_

"Goodbye, Eden," I whisper as I open my eyes.

**AN: That was a rollercoaster ride to write. How was it? Did I do well? Thank you for reading :) Have a good day/night!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Ok, so I just reread the last chapter I wrote, and I may or may not be crying right now. I'm too emotional :(. I hope you enjoy the new chapter, and please leave a review!**

"There she is," I hear an unfamiliar voice say.

I look up to see a doctor looking in my eyes. "How do you feel?" he says softly.

"Like someone spun me around five thousand times," I laugh, hoarsely.

"That would make sense," he chuckles, then sighs. "We're going to keep you here for a day or two, but I was wondering, are there any family members you'd like to call? Parents? Siblings?"

"The only people I need are out in that hallway," I smile, though it doesn't reach my eyes. "May I ask a favor, though?"

"Absolutely."

"I need to talk to… well, I don't know his name, but he's a detective from Michigan."

The doctor seems taken aback by this. "Is it about your incident?"

"Not specifically, but it is important."

"I will let the police know, but I do think you should rest first."

"Okay. One last thing, can you please tell my friends to go home and get some sleep?"

"I can tell them, but I don't think they'll listen," he smiles.

He leaves the room, closing the door, and I can hear him talking. Then I hear quite a few, "No ways!"

(*)

I wake up at 3:53 in the morning. Quinn, Kurt, and Blaine are asleep in chairs. Quinn is the closest to me. I look over at her and then softly grab her hand. I run my thumb over her knuckles a few times.

Her skin is soft.

She stirs, and then opens her eyes. I don't think it's possible for anyone to smile as wide as she is. "Hi," I whisper.

"Hi."

We stay quiet for a few minutes, and then I start to cry. She lets go of my hand and crawls in bed with me. "Hey," she soothes, "it's okay. Why are you crying? The worst is over, isn't it?"

"No," I say, trying to calm my voice. "No, it isn't…" I sigh. "I'm sorry for scaring y-you like that. I just… I lost it. The police thought… well, they think that I killed Eden."

"But you didn't."

"No, I didn't. And, I mean… I guess from a logical standpoint, I can kind of see why they think that, but it's not true. I couldn't…" I sob. Kurt and Blaine sit up. "I couldn't kill her… I know who did, though. She told me."

Quinn gives me a puzzled look. "It sounds insane, I know, but I saw her while I was out of it. She spoke to me, and… I think it was my parents. I think they killed her."

Then, I break down. Quinn holds me against her for a while. She kisses my temple and my cheek, and whispers calming things in my ear. Then, she says something that makes everything better.

"I told Sam it was over…"

**AN: I know that it's a horrendously short chapter, but I am tired and I need sleep. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
